


Coincidence and Fate

by yeriichi



Category: K-pop, NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Medical, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hwang Minhyun and Ong Seongwoo Friendship, M/M, Medical, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeriichi/pseuds/yeriichi
Summary: A oneshot in which Ong Seongwoo is a medical intern and Kang Daniel is the school's B-Boy who injures himself way too many times. Seongwoo doesn't think he can handle him.





	1. Chapter 1

When Seongwoo first sees him, he thinks he’s looking at the epitome of perfection: his light brown hair, eyes that crinkle when he smiles, shoulders as broad as the ocean.

He’s the most beautiful man Seongwoo has ever seen throughout his years as working as a medical intern at Yonsei Hospital and it is the only time ever that Seongwoo doesn’t regret going through medical school and years of strenuous training- and giving up on his real dream.

Said man is sitting nervously on a stool in front of him, twiddling his fingers. Seongwoo tries not to think it’s cute. 

“May I ask what happened to your wrist?” Seongwoo asks with his clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other, desperately trying to look as professional as possible. He doesn’t know if he does though, leaning awkwardly against his desk.

The man looks up at him with a flustered look on his face, as if he just noticed Seongwoo’s presence.

“Oh..um.. It happened when I was dancing.”

This time it’s Seongwoo’s turn to look surprised.

“You dance?”

“I’m in the school’s dancing team,” the man answers excitedly, “I love b-boying.” And Seongwoo can tell he does. The way the man’s eyes twinkle when he talks about something he loves to do is plainly evident. Seongwoo is sure he had that same twinkle when he used to do what he loved doing.

“Let’s take a look at your wrist,” Seongwoo puts his clipboard down and the man offers him his wrist. He does all he can do to focus on the injury and not on his heart beating at the contact. While he is feeling the man’s wrist, massaging here and there, Seongwoo risks a glance at the man’s face and is alarmed to see that his ears have gone bright red. 

“I’m sorry, am I hurting you? Your ears are quite red,” the intern asks before continuing his examination on the man’s wrist but making sure to use less pressure.

“N-No, not at all! It’s..nothing,” the man blabbers and Seongwoo grins.

“No need to be embarrassed, a sprained wrist can be very painful.”

“That’s not why my ears went red,” the man murmurs so quietly to himself that Seongwoo doesn’t hear it.

“Alright then,” Seongwoo is about to ask for the man’s name when he notices it has been written on the top of his clipboard the whole time, “Mr. Kang Daniel, I’ll go inform Doctor Hwang of your current state and he will come see you in about five minutes so please wait patiently here till then.”

He’s at the doorway about to close the door behind him when Daniel stops him.

“Wait,” Seongwoo doesn’t miss the flash of disappointment in Daniel’s eyes, “you aren’t my doctor?”

“Too early for that. I’m still an intern,” Seongwoo explains before closing the door behind him.

He praises himself for acting like a professional in front of a living sculpture. Then he scolds himself since now he has no way of ever seeing Daniel again. Though it’s obvious they were both students of Yonsei University, the campus is too large for them to ever meet coincidentally.

Shaking off his disappointment, Seongwoo hurries off to Minhyun’s office.

____

Coincidences don’t happen, but perhaps fate does.

A little less than a month after their first meeting, Seongwoo is surprised to see Daniel sitting in front of him again, on the same stool he was on last time.

“You’re back again,” Seongwoo comments as he looks over his clipboard, checking off the necessary boxes. Daniel laughs sheepishly and rubs the back of his head.

“It’s my ankle this time.”

Seongwoo raises his eyebrow accusingly, “Were you dancing? I’m pretty sure Doctor Hwang told you to wait a full month after the last incident.”

Daniel sulks at Seongwoo’s -correct- accusation and looks down at his lap like a guilty dog, “It was just one dance move.”

“That one dance move cost you another trip to the hospital,” Seongwoo reminds him before getting down on his knees in front of Daniel to inspect his injured leg.

Daniel’s eyes widen at the sight of Seongwoo kneeling in front of him, “Wh-what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Seongwoo looks up at him skeptically, “I’m examining your leg.”

“Oh right,” Daniel’s expression visibly relaxes with a stupid looking grin plastered on his face and Seongwoo wonders what Daniel was even thinking of in the first place.

He first checks Daniel’s knee and works his way down to his ankle. Daniel grimaces when Seongwoo touches an anklebone and Seongwoo pulls back immediately.

“Your ankle seems to be much worse than your wrist,” Seongwoo tells him as he stands up and pats the dust off his knees. He’s about to reach for the clipboard on his desk when Daniel grabs his wrist and looks at him pleadingly.

“This..this won’t stop me from ever dancing again, right?”

Seongwoo softens at the genuine look of concern on Daniel’s face. It reminds him of himself.

“Did you know I used to be a dance major?”

“You used to dance?” Daniel’s face changes from a look of worry to surprise.

Seongwoo didn’t just dance. He lived for dancing; it was a part of his life. He was a part of dancing crews, performed on the streets, and practiced almost every day. It was his dream. All throughout his highschool career, Seongwoo didn’t think there was any other future for him other than as a dancer. His parents, however, had a different plan for him. Their fierce objections forced Seongwoo into a different path, one that he had hated but now had grown to accept. It was too late to go back anyway.

“I did and due to circumstances, I can’t anymore, which is why I completely understand what you’re feeling right now,” Seongwoo assures him, “But don’t worry. Your ankle should completely heal in a couple of months as long as you listen to what Doctor Hwang says.” He makes sure to emphasize the word “listen”.

Seongwoo finishes jotting down on his clipboard and heads towards the door, “Doctor Hwang will come see you in about five minutes.”

Before he can leave, Daniel stops him again.

“Why can’t you dance anymore?”

Seongwoo doesn’t answer him and only gives him a sad smile before closing the door.

 

_ Because I’ll hate myself if I do. _

 

A few days after that incident, Seongwoo finds himself at the school library at 3 AM, viciously going through medical books. The cause of his rage was none other than the mighty Hwang Minhyun, a.k.a. is so-called best friend.

_ "Really, Seongwoo? How did you even get into med school with that brain of yours?" _

_ "Jesus Christ it was one tiny mistake, chill out," Seongwoo said grumpily. _

_ "You really should study more in your free time." _

_ "And become a nerd like you? No thanks." _

_ "This is why I'm a doctor now and you're still just an intern." _

_ "Excuse me?" _

Seongwoo doesn't care if Minhyun was probably right. Or maybe he does care since in the end he's doing exactly what Minhyun wanted -studying. The truth was that the past few days have been hard on Seongwoo. Ever since Daniel's visit to the hospital, he felt unmotivated to do anything. He kept asking himself why he was doing this, doing something he obviously didn't want. He was even jealous of Daniel for being brave enough to pursue his own dreams. It was these complicated emotions that caused Seongwoo's mistake at the hospital.

He is on his second book when he realizes that he hasn't understood a thing he's been reading. He doesn't want to admit it, but every time he tries focusing on the subject, his mind starts thinking about other things. Other things such as a certain light haired boy. Other things such as dancing. Other things such as a certain light haired boy dancing.

"I'm not going to get any work done at this point," Seongwoo reasons to himself and begins cleaning up his books. He knows its just an excuse to stop studying, but he honestly doesn't think he can be productive anytime soon.

As he's leaving the library and walking back to his dorm, he passes by the school's dance studio. He stops and stares at the building, noticing that all the lights are off. It was 3 in the morning after all. Seongwoo doesn't know why, but he can't help his feet from walking towards the forbidden area. Forbidden, at least, to him ever since he had sworn off dancing for good. No matter how hard he tries, Seongwoo can't stop his own two feet and before he knows it, he's already inside one of the practice rooms, staring at himself in the mirror wall.

_It was just one dance move._ Daniel had said at the hospital.

This time, Seongwoo decides to be the one to be a little greedy.

_ It'll be just one dance. One last dance. _

 

As soon as he turns on the music, his body reacts. He watches himself in the mirror, observing the way his body moves so naturally, as if it had been made to dance. Maybe it is worth letting go for once and decides to enjoy himself while he can. His body becomes water, reacting to every beat and rhythm, his skills untouched despite long years of disregard.  
  


Once the song is over, however, Seongwoo is filled with regret. He misses dancing. He misses it so much he doesn't know how he's going to drag his feet to the hospital the next day and pretend he is happy-pretend that the path is right for him. He regrets ever coming inside the studio. He regrets letting himself dance after holding himself back all these years. He should never have let himself go. He should never have let himself taste hope.

Tears are rolling down his face before he can stop himself. He's crying, sobbing, sniffling, whimpering pathetically like a child, and he's thankful that no one is there to see him in his vulnerable state.

At least that's what he thought.

He's in mid-sniffle when he finally notices the figure that had been behind him the whole time through the reflection in the mirror. Seongwoo whips around automatically and hastily cleans his face with his arms, pretending as though he hadn't been crying.

"H-hey, you shouldn't be in here, your ankle shouldn't have healed yet," Seongwoo jokes weakly, wiping off any traces of sorrow from his face.

Daniel doesn't answer him and instead advances toward Seongwoo.

Seongwoo gasps when Daniel pulls him into a tight embrace. He tries to pull back reflexively, but Daniel's arms keep him in place, and Daniel's hand lightly pushes Seongwoo's head onto his shoulder. The embrace calms Seongwoo, and he places his own hands around Daniel's shoulders.

They stay that way for a while, with Daniel rubbing soft circles on Seongwoo's back with one hand and gently stroking the back of his head with the other.

Daniel whispers in his ears, "It's okay. Just do whatever you want to do."

And the words break Seongwoo because all his life, those were the words he wanted to hear most. Because all his life, all he had been hearing was "No", "You can't", "Don't do it." Because all his life, he couldn't even tell himself those words. Because all his life, there had never been a person to tell him. Because all his life, he had been ignoring those words.

Seongwoo can't stop himself from sobbing into Daniel's shoulders, no matter how embarrassing he knows he looks. He buries himself further into Daniel's embrace and shakes his head.

"No, i-it's not.. I c-can't," Seongwoo whimpers brokenly and Daniel tightens his embrace.

"Yes you can. I'll help you."

 

 

_end_


	2. Chapter 2

Seongwoo is lazily sitting in his office, filling out documents and acting as if nothing had happened the day before.

Nothing had happened the day before. Nothing.

If filling out those pointless documents are his duty, then Seongwoo will do them,  and not strive for anything else. That's what he's been doing this whole time, being the good boy and doing as he was told. A little accident like yesterday wasn't going to ruin that.

Seongwoo jumps in his seat when a man angrily bursts into his office, ignoring a nurse's plea to come back with an appointment. When the man slams his hands on his desk, Seongwoo looks up and is not surprised to see Kang Daniel. A very angry Kang Daniel... which he also thought was kinda hot.

"Why are you still here?" Daniel growls at him. His angry voice is kinda hot too is what first comes through Seongwoo's head.

"This is my desk, Mr. Kang Daniel, as you can see by this nameplate," Seongwoo points at the piece of plastic in front of his desk.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm really sure I don't."

"I'm talking about yesterday."

Seongwoo looks down at Daniel's leg, "How's your ankle doing by the way?"

This prompts a whole new level of anger in Daniel and he can't stop himself from roughly grabbing Seongwoo's chin to force him to make eye contact.

"Stop acting like nothing happened."

It's Seongwoo's turn to be angered. Why did he even care so much? Why was he sticking his nose into unwanted business? Why was he so interested in someone he had only met a few times? His emotions get the better of him and he slaps Daniel's hand away, a little too harshly.

He makes himself sound as cold as possible, "Why do you even care?"

Daniel can't answer him, and the two simply stare at each other, both with rage filled eyes. The tension is broken by a message through Seongwoo's deskphone.

_Intern Ong Seongwoo, please come to room 825 to see a patient._

"Guess I need to leave now," Seongwoo mumbles, getting up from his desk.

"Thank you for the unwanted visit. Now please leave," Seongwoo says as he tries to pass by Daniel to get to the door. He can't, however, since Daniel's hand reaches out to grab his arm, very tightly, and he can't get out of his grip.

"You aren't going anywhere. I know this isn't what you want," Daniel pulls him hard, and it takes all of Seongwoo's strength to withstand the force.

"You don't know what I want, you don't even know me," and with a final tug, Seongwoo is able to get out of Daniel's grip. A nurse walks in, presumably the one that had asked Daniel for an appointment, with two guards.

"Oh, perfect. Please escort him out of the office," Seongwoo nods at the guards before leaving the room. He can feel the burning glares at the back of his head.

 

Seongwoo thought that that would be the last time he'd ever see Kang Daniel again.

 

But he was wrong.

 

The next day, at the same time, the same hour, Daniel comes barging into his office once again.

If Daniel was gonna repeat yesterday's events, then Seongwoo will do the same. The same act, the same lines, the same attitude.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Kang Daniel, is your ankle doing okay?" Seongwoo smiles at him, watching the realization register on Daniel's face.

"There's no use even if you keep acting like nothing happened. You and I both know that you don't belong here."

Seongwoo sighs. He doesn't understand why Daniel is so obsessed with his own misfortune. Sure, he bawled in front of the guy (which is super embarrassing) but normally that would put people off, especially between two people that hardly knew each other. So why was Daniel giving him so much attention?

"Listen, Daniel, I don't want to have to call the guards again."

"And I don't want to have to keep coming here again."

"Then stop."

"Only if you stop acting."

"I'm not acting, Dani- Mr. Kang Daniel. This is what I'm meant to do, and I'm happy with it."

Daniel's temper begins to rise at Seongwoo's endless denial, "No, you aren't! Stop lying to yourself! Why do you keep hurting yourself like this?"

Daniel's temper is equally matched by Seongwoo, and by perfect timing a nurse comes in and two guards escort Daniel out of the room.

Seongwoo sighs with relief, thinking this was the last encounter.

It wasn't.

The day after that, and the next day, and then the next day, and the next, Daniel intrudes his office, and they repeat the same scenario over and over.

Daniel's persistence not only annoys Seongwoo, but it baffles him. Why is he trying so hard?

On the 8th time Daniel attacks his office, Seongwoo barges into Minhyun's office, much like Daniel had done to him, and finds his friend busy typing on his computer. Minhyun doesn’t spare him a glance, being so busy with all the workload, but that’s never stopped Seongwoo from bothering his friend whenever he felt like it.

Seongwoo immediately heads for the patient bed right beside Minhyun’s desk and flops face down onto the cool mattress.

“Minhyunnnn… he keeps coming everyday, make him stop,” Seongwoo whines a bit inaudibly because one side of his cheek is squished into the mattress.

“Don’t drool on the bed, a patient is coming in ten minutes,” Minhyun doesn’t take his eyes off the computer, continuing his work with a pouty Seongwoo glaring daggers in his direction.

If Minhyun wasn’t going to give him any attention, Seongwoo had just the right weapon to force him to.

“Minhyun-ahh~ Seongwoo really really wants attention right now~ Pretty please~” Seongwoo says using the cringiest high pitch voice he could muster from his vocal chords. He knows how much Minhyun hates it when he does it, and it works every time since Minhyun is willing to do anything to make him stop.

As expected, Minhyun turns away from the computer and rolls his chair over to Seongwoo.

“Alright, I’m here. Now never do that again. Ever,” Minhyun sighs when Seongwoo grins up at him cheekily.

Minhyun leans back on his chair, “So, this is the eight time now?”

Seongwoo nods into the mattress, “I don’t get him at all. We don’t even know each other.”

He rises from his lying position to sit on the mattress, facing Minhyun.

“He keeps talking about how I don’t belong here. What does he know anyway,” Seongwoo swings his feet, staring at the way his legs move.

When Minhyun doesn’t say anything, he continues, “I’ve forgotten dancing. I really have. I don’t need him coming back here and trying to lead me into the wrong path. He should just mind his own business and-”

“Seongwoo,” Minhyun interrupts him, and Seongwoo stops looking at his swinging legs to meet Minhyun’s gaze.

“Seongwoo, I’ve known you for a long time. We’ve been best friends since...since I don’t even know but I do know that I’ve never seen you happy here. Not once. I know that as a friend I should’ve told you, should’ve done what Daniel is doing now, but maybe I was scared- scared of your reaction so I couldn’t do it. And I’m sorry I wasn’t the one to be there for you when I knew how much you were suffering here. I’m..sorry.”

Seongwoo’s face can’t hide his surprise at his friend’s sudden outburst. A million thoughts are running through his head but he can’t formulate a reply.

“I..-” Seongwoo stops. He doesn’t know what to say.

“What I’m trying to say is,” Minhyun continues, “I’m not trying to force you into making any decision. I just want you to consider what Daniel is trying to do for you. Maybe..maybe he’s trying to lead you into the right path.”

Seongwoo hears the sincerity and concern in Minhyun’s voice and smiles, “Okay.”

 

The next day, Seongwoo decides to get a snack from the vending machine. He’s going to need some energy if he’s going to have another encounter with Daniel in a few minutes. He punches in the number code for a bag of honey butter chips and reaches down for the bag. Too hungry to wait to get to his desk, he opens the bag right away and munches on the chips as he walks down the hallway to his office.

He’s about to reach for another chip when somebody suddenly lifts him up from behind and slings his body over his shoulder. Seongwoo shrieks and drops the bag of chips onto the floor.

He’s about to tell the mysterious man to let him down, when said man begins to run at full speed towards the hospital exit. Seongwoo yelps again and tries to twist his head back to try and see the jackhead who was kidnapping him in broad daylight.

He realizes he doesn’t have to when he hears a familiar voice chuckle, “I really didn’t want to go this far.”

“D-daniel?!” Seongwoo sputters, realizing in embarrassment that he was slung over Daniel’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. And that his butt was right next to Daniel’s head. And that Daniel had his arm over said butt to keep him in place while running at full speed.

“Are you crazy? Let me down right now!” Seongwoo yells at the back of his head.

“Can’t do that. You might run away,” Daniel snickers, picking up his speed.

“Your ankle! It’s not healed yet and you shouldn’t put too much pressure on it!” Seongwoo reasons, even though it was just an excuse.

“I can handle it. You aren’t even heavy,” and to emphasize this, Daniel lightly throws Seongwoo up and readjusts him on his shoulder.

Seongwoo buries his face in his hands in embarrassment, wanting to die that moment. He should have just gone with Daniel earlier if he knew this was going to happen.

To Seongwoo’s relief, they soon arrive at Daniel’s planned destination and he gently lets Seongwoo down. Seongwoo looks up to see, unsurprisingly, the dance studio.

He keeps staring at it, and realizes that his feet are rooted to the ground. He can’t take a step closer to it, even if he wanted to. In frustration, he stares at his feet, as if glaring at them will make them move.

Suddenly, a hand holds his own and gives it a light squeeze. He looks up to see Daniel’s gentle, reassuring smile, and like magic, his feet begin to move.

The closer they get to the dance room, the more Seongwoo’s body begins to tense.

 

This is wrong. This is so very wrong.

 

Sensing Seongwoo’s fear and hesitancy, Daniel squeezes his hand again and when Seongwoo looks up at him, he mouthes, “It’s okay,” before gently pulling Seongwoo closer into the room, and Seongwoo lets him.

He can feel the curious gazes of the many dancers in the studio and he feels his ears redden at the the attention.

“Hyung, who’s this?” says a boy with a snaggletooth.

“This is Seongwoo!” Daniel says excitedly and Seongwoo kicks him lightly with his foot, shooting him a knowing look. Daniel looks back at him with a dumb expression and tilts his head like a confused puppy who didn’t know what he did wrong.

Seongwoo can’t believe it. He knew Daniel’s age from seeing his medical files, and yet Daniel didn’t even know his age and had the audacity to invade Seongwoo’s privacy. Not to mention that Seongwoo hated-no, detested-younger guys who spoke to him without honorifics without asking his permission first. Especially a younger guy like Daniel who he barely knew enough to let him call him with such friendly terms.

“It’s hyung to you,” Seongwoo grumbles and watches Daniel’s eyes widen comically with surprise.

“Wh-what? No way!” Daniel looks him up and down and when he sees Seongwoo is completely serious he clears his throat, “Um, so it’s Seongwoo-hyung, I guess.”

The boy with the snaggletooth just nods while looking back and forth between the both of them curiously.

“He’s a med student!” Daniel chirps, back to his excited self as if he was introducing some celebrity friend.

Seongwoo can’t help but blush and looks at his feet when the boy looks at him with eyes wide with respect and says in awe, “Woah.. a med student...”

“Yep! And he’s an amazing dancer too!” Daniel continues showing Seongwoo off, making Seongwoo more and more uncomfortable. Did Daniel drag him here just to show him off?

“This is Park Woojin by the way,” Daniel finally introduces the name of the boy, and Seongwoo smiles politely to greet him.

Unable to take the burdening look of awe and respect from Woojin any longer, Seongwoo pulls Daniel away for privacy before scolding him, “Are you crazy? Why did you bring me here!”

Daniel, oblivious to Seongwoo’s exasperation, chuckles sheepishly, “To convince you that you belong here!”

Before, Seongwoo can protest, Daniel grabs his wrist and drags him in front of the dance mirror and turns on the music. The other dancers observe curiously, sitting with their backs against the back wall.

“Hey guys, this is Seongwoo-” Daniel yelps when Seongwoo kicks him, “I mean Seongwoo-hyung, and he’s a med student and a dancer.”

Seongwoo ‘s eyes widen as he realizes where this is going. His predictions are proven true and Daniel pushes him to the middle of the dance floor, where everyone is watching.

Seeing his panicked face, Daniel gives him a thumbs up and tells him to do what he does best.

That’s how Seongwoo finds himself in the spotlight, music roaring in his ears, gazes of many dancers on him, in the middle of the dance floor and Daniel is watching from a corner with a stupid grin on his face.

He’s about to leave, how could he possibly dance with so many professionals watching him? He can see the exit right there, and he knows it’ll be embarrassing if he just left but it will be equally embarrassing if he made a fool of himself then and there. But suddenly, he remembers what Minhyun had told him the day before, and remembers Daniel’s countless efforts to bring him here. When he looks at Daniel, he still has that goofy smile plastered on his face, but that smile soothes him somehow, and suddenly, he finds the courage to dance.

His movements start small and slow, getting used to the beat, and once he gains confidence, his movements grow bolder and faster, and he is encouraged by the shouts of praise from the other dancers behind him. Before he knows it, he is dancing with a full smile on his face, and other dancers have joined him after seeing his skills. It gives him a feeling that he had missed, the feeling he could get only from dancing. The feeling he had in high school when he would go around street dancing and practicing with his friends. It just felt right.

The music ends and immediately the other dancers crowd him, bombarding him with questions of his skills, why he didn’t join the dance team, why he was a med student when he was an obvious dancer, etc. Seongwoo is busy answering them when he spots Daniel watching him in the back, giving him a thumbs up when their eyes meet. Seongwoo smiles back at him, and later when one of the dancers asks him to come to their practices whenever he has free time, he doesn’t hesitate one bit when he says yes.

***

Later, when all the other dancers leave and Seongwoo is the only one left in the studio, he sits back against the studio wall in exhaustion. He's tired, but he is most definitely happy. He realizes that he never thanked Daniel properly when a bag of honey butter chips is thrown in his face.

"Sorry for kidnapping you today," Daniel takes a seat next to him.

"And throwing a bag of chips at my face is your definition of an apology?" Seongwoo jokes at him, opening the bag of chips and offering some to Daniel.

Daniel shrugs and takes a chip, "I thought you'd have better reflexes."

The two munch on the chips in silence, before Seongwoo finally blurts out, "Thank you..I mean..thanks for..you know.."

Daniel laughs at Seongwoo's awkward attempt at gratitude, "Your welcome."

Silence creeps up on them once more and Seongwoo realizes that after all they've been through, he still doesn't know a single thing about Daniel. Which also makes him realize that Daniel doesn't know a single thing about him, either.

"Daniel, I don't really know you that well and it made me wonder.." Seongwoo begins, unsure of how to phrase the words, "Why did you try so hard to get me here?"

"Easy," Daniel answers tersely, and Seongwoo looks at him.

"Easy because this-" Daniel suddenly grabs Seongwoo's face and pecks him on the lips. He lets go of him quickly, and the kiss lasts less than a second. It's impact, however, lingers on Seongwoo's shocked face.

Seeing the exaggerated look of surprise on Seongwoo's face, Daniel bursts into laughter, "You look like a terrified cat!"

Shaking off the initial shock, Seongwoo stops Daniel's laughter by grabbing his face and pulling him in for a deeper, messier kiss. When he pulls back, it's his turn to laugh at Daniel's surprised face.

"You look like a dumb dog."

The two sit there, laughing, and begin talking, not about dancing, but about themselves and confirming their feelings for the other. They don't even notice that the night has long passed and continue to enjoy each other's company.

***

The next day, Seongwoo is lazily sitting in his office, filling out documents and acting as if nothing had happened the day before. He isn't surprised when Daniel barges into his room a few minutes later.

"Hyung, your shift is over right? Let's go, everyone's waiting!"

Seongwoo smiles at the overgrown puppy in front of him and leans in to kiss him.

"Alright, let's go," Seongwoo says as he pulls back, and Daniel takes his hand to kidnap him out of the hospital.

As they are walking towards the exit, Seongwoo sees Minhyun walking to a patient's room on the other side of the hallway. Minhyun notices him and gives him a knowing smile, before continuing his way.

Seongwoo smiles too, because he is finally happy.

 

And he decides that whether or not the path he is taking is the right or wrong one, he'll be okay as long as Daniel is there beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and feedback will be greatly appreciated because this is only my second fic >.<


End file.
